vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Amarygmus
}} Taxonavigation Genus: Amarygmus Species: ... References * 2001: Two new names for the genus Amarygmus and one replacement for the genus Strongylium (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae). Journal of the Entomological Research Society, 2'(3): 35-36. PDF * 2001: [Revision of the genus ''Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. I. General comments and status of some genera related to Amarygmus Dalman, 1823; new combinations of species of the genus Amarygmus Dalman (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Alleculinae: Amarygmini).] Coleoptera, '''5(1): 57-80. * 2001: [Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. Part IX. Small species with light terminal antennal parts from the Papuan region (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini).] Coleoptera, 5'(2): 339-361. * 2002: Revision of the genus ''Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. VII. Small Amarygmus species from the Oriental region without maculae on the elytra (Insecta, Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmus). Spixiana, '''25(1): 1-58. * 2002: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman 1823 and related genera. VIII. Compilation of known species of Amarygmus and descriptions of new species from the Papuan faunal area (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). Stuttgarter Beitraege zur Naturkunde Serie A (biologie), 638: 1-59. PDF * 2002: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. XIII. Species of the genus Amarygmus from New Guinea mainly from the collection of the Natural History Museum of Erfurt, Germany (Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Veroeffentlichungen des Naturkundemuseums Erfurt, 21: 159-182. * 2002: [Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related species (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). - XIV. The Amarygmus species of the Bismarck Archipelago.] Coleoptera, 6'(1-2): 187-222. * 2003: Revision of the genus ''Amarygmus DAMAN DALMAN, 1823 and related genera. Part XVI. Elongate species of the Oriental faunal area formerly assigned to Elixota PASCOE and Platolenes GEBIEN. Redescriptions and illustrations of insufficiently described species, and descriptions of new species (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Annales Historico-Naturales Musei Nationalis Hungarici, '''95: 37-105. * 2003: Revision of the genus Amarygmus (Dalman, 1823) and related genera. Part XIX. Annotations on, redescriptions and illustrations of already described species and descriptions of new species of Amarygmus of the Oriental faunal region. Acta Coleopterologica (Munich), 19(2): 45-79. * 2004: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. XVI. Wingless species of Amarygmus Dalman from the Highlands of Irian Jaya and species related to Amarygmus ceroprioides Gebien, 1920 (Insecta, Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Spixiana, 27(1): 23-60. * 2004: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and of related genera. XXIV. The species of the genera Amarygmus Dalman and Cerysia Bremer of Sulawesi (Part I) (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). Entomological review of Japan, 59(1): 5-60. * 2004: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman and related genera (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). XXIX. Descriptions and redescriptions of some big species of the Papuan faunal region. Stuttgarter Beitraege zur Naturkunde Serie A (biologie), 667: 1-36. abstract * 2004: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and of related genera. XXX. The Amarygmus and Cerysia species of Sulawesi. Part 2 (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae; Amarygmini). Entomological review of Japan, '''59'(2): 177-231. * 2005: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. Part XXVIII. Species of the genus Amarygmus Dalman described by Fabricius, Weber, Wiedemann, Hope, and Pascoe (Insecta, Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Spixiana, 28: 41-89. * 2005: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. Part XXXIV. Annotations on the genera Amarygmus Dalman, Becvaramarygmus Masumoto, Eumolpamarygmus Pic, Lobatopezus Pic, Oogeton Kaszab, and Pyanirygmus Pic (Insecta, Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini, Chrysomelidae, Eumolpinae). Spixiana, 28(3): 199-221. * 2005: [Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. Part XXXVIII. New species related mainly to Amarygmus acutestriatus (Fairmaire, 1896) and Amarygmus viridilineatus Gebien, 1936 (Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini).] Entomologica Basiliensia et Collectionis Frey, 27: 181-208. * 2006: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. XL. On small species of Amarygmus with an extremely narrow frons and on some Amarygmus of the Papuan faunal area (Coleoptera; Tenebrionidae; Amarygmini). Acta Coleopterologica (Munich), 22(1): 14-34. * 2006: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. XLI. The Amarygmus of the subgenus Podamarygmus Carter, 1928 (Col. Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Acta Coleopterologica (Munich), 22(1): 35-60. * 2007: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman and related genera (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). XLV. Descriptions and redescriptions of Oriental species of Amarygmus. Stuttgarter Beitraege zur Naturkunde Serie A (biologie), 707: 1-47. abstract * 2007: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and allied genera. XLVII. The Amarygmus- and Cephalamarygmus species of Java (Insecta, Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Spixiana, 30: 177-186. PDF * 2008: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and of related genera. Part XLVIII. Species related to Amarygmus hydrophiloides Fairmaire of the Papuan faunal area (Coleoptera, Tenebrionidae, Amarygmini). Spixiana, 31: 71-104. PDF * 2008: Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. Part 49. Annotations on Amarygmus of the Papuan fauna area described by Gebien and Kaszab; description of new species. Acta Coleopterologica (Munich), 24(1): 3-61. * 2008: [Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman, 1823 and related genera. Part L. The species related to Amarygmus horni Kaszab of the Papuan faunal area (Coleoptera; Tenebrionidae; Amarygmini).] Mitteilungen Muenchener Entomologischen Gesellschaft, 98: 67-89. * 2009: Revision der Gattung Amarygmus Dalman sowie verwandter Gattungen (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). LI. Die Amarygmini der Philippinen [Revision of the genus Amarygmus Dalman and related genera (Coleoptera: Tenebrionidae: Amarygmini). LI. The Amarygmini of the Philippines.] Stuttgarter Beiträge zur Naturkunde A (n.s.), 2: 241-346. Abstract Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota